User talk:Pokemonfan201
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nunnally vi Britannia page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lelouch Di Britannia (Talk) 18:47, August 12, 2012 Image Quality The image that you published on the article isn't of suitable quality for that gallery. So please stop. 15:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, you've been on this wiki for quite a while. You've done a great job in reverting vandalism and you've earned my trust. So I was wondering if you're interested in having admin rights? [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 07:32, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :I've given you the rights! [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:58, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am here, cause I saw something that I thought you probably would hear, anyways, Tianzi was born in 2005 right? Cause on this one Japanese Website I found, her birthday seems to be January 26, 2005? I could be wrong either way, but still? Is this accurate? Or not? Mako Ari (talk) 01:21, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hello Pokemonfan201, I've already asked BahamutX978 about this, but I don't know how busy he is, so I'll ask the other admins too. I made of page of which I thought the wiki would benefit, a list which compiles all of the official statements regarding the end of the show, especially since there is such a massive amount of misinformation floating around online. http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements These statements can be verified by the sources and links which I've also included. This official information is new to the wiki and so i thought it would be a good contribution. I hope you approve of this. Could you add that new page to the site navigation, I was thinking of the "media" category since it contains a variety of media such as tweets, artciels, a book, etc ? I'd be very grateful. Also, there is somone trying to delete this new page on false pretense. That guy claims it's "blog material". For completeness ' sake I will repeat here (since you're an admin) what I wrote on that guy's talk page: "that's not blog material, that's official information and has the same standing as things like release dates, dvd information, info about upcoming content, episode summaries, etc. None of that is opinion (which is blog material), all of that is verificable fact, that's why the sources were included. I'm fine with you removing catergories if you find that I picked the wrong ones (though I would think things like tweets and articles do belong in media and content), but then move the page to where you think it is more fitting. If you are unsure about where to put it, please contact an admin " He then reacted to that by incorrectly labeling the page as "marked for deletion" To be frank, I'm quite sure he simply has personal problems with the official content on that page. But the creators have said what the creators have said, whether he likes it or not. 22:14, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Page with official statementsEdit There's a page with has gathered all of the official statements regarding the death of Lelouch, something which is sorely needed after the announcement of the sequel. All of them properly sourced with links, sources and many even with pictures of the interviews in the physical magazines. https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements This page has been in limbo for over a month now as it is not linked to any other page, nor is it listed under "Media" of the site management, i.e. it's unfindable unless you know it exists and know how to get to it. I've been trying to coordinate with Bahamut to improve the "article style" of the page, but he has now declared himself unfit to improve it further and suggested I look for someone else. I'm trying to find a mod who can help me, hence this post. Can you please explicitly explain what exactly needs to be changed in order to have it count as "an article"? As it stands now it consists of several parts, there's 1) the part with all the statements themselves, this is pure, unedited, official information and it includes links to the sources, 2) a media section with pictures of interviews, screenshots of official tweets, and even an official (!) video, 3) a "Notes" section which provides the needed context to the statements and an explanation of the current state of affairs, common misconcetions, etc. All of which is highly relevant to the article. Please clearly inform me how this can be further improved so that it can finally be linked to other pages and added to the site navigation. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 01:24, July 28, 2018 (UTC) An issue needs your urgent attention Could you please reply to the message above about the page which is flying on limbo. https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements This wiki itself is giving a warning that it's not linked to anything else: https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/deadendpages Only an admin can take the proper steps, which is why I'm asking you. The page with the official statements needs to be included in the site navigation under "Media". You can do that on this page: https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Furthermore other pages need to link to the "official statement" page, for example: the "Lelouch" page, the "Geass" page, the "Zero Requiem" page, the "Re;" page (final episode) CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 17:21, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello Can you adopt Angelic Layer Wiki as new bureaucrat? Here is Adoption from Community Central. Kitsunes97 (talk) 15:30, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re:Hello Because there is no bureaucrat or admin on that wiki. You are right one as new bureaucrat of that wiki. Kitsunes97 (talk) 15:37, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request I will like to affiliate That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime Wiki with the , here's our wordmark (Toji-san Visit My Wall 18:01, November 1, 2018 (UTC)) New Wiki Manager Hey there Pokemonfan, I’m , the new Wiki Manager for Code Geass Wiki. I’m a contractor assigned here to help the Wiki grow & thrive, so my job is to assist you if you need anything to help you do your job as an Admin, be it in giving technical help or just answering your questions. Occasionally I’ll stop by to see how things are going, but otherwise I won’t be in the way. You can contact me on Discord @ Ursuul#0575 if you like, have a good day!